


Daddy, Please: The Sequel

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Reaper76 Daddy kink [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Daddy Kink, Flogging, M/M, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, healthy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: This is a sequel to one of the first works that I posted in this fandom.





	Daddy, Please: The Sequel

The next time that Gabriel and Jack did a scene, Gabriel was on the bottom again. Jack still wanted Gabriel to take the dominant role eventually, but the blond had too much fun taking Gabriel apart under his own calloused hands. Watching Gabriel’s ass go through the spectrum of shades from his tanned ass to pink to red was erotic all on its own, but coupled with the whines and cries that Gabriel made while Jack was punishing him, the whole experience was nearly religious. 

 

When Jack and Gabe decided to do a punishment scene, Jack always had to have a reason why he was punishing Gabe. It didn't have to be something major, but it always helped the both of them focus and get into their separate headspaces better.

 

Jack was in the bathroom, washing his hands. He glanced up at his reflection as he dried his hands, taking in his own tired eyes and stubble from skipping a day of shaving. He looked more rugged than usual and it was perfect for what he was about to do, for the role that he was about to assume with Gabriel. 

 

He set the hand towel down on the countertop and opened the bathroom door, stepping into the bedroom that he shared with Gabriel. The other man was on his stomach, stripped down, stretched out across the bed. He had his arms above his head, ready to be tied to the headboard when Jack began. His legs were slightly spread. It would only take a little more spreading to have him in the perfect position for tying his ankles to the footboard of the bed.

 

Jack approached silently, reaching out to caress Gabriel's lower back. Gabe jumped and twitched in surprise, turning his head to look up at Jack. His eyes were already hooded and hazy as he looked up. Jack reached out to him and caressed his cheek, offering a reassuring smile as he did.

 

"Ready, honey?" he crooned to Gabriel, sliding his hand from his cheek to his shorn hair. Gabe nodded, closing his eyes while letting his head fall back against the pillow underneath it.

 

Jack stepped back and walked to their toy box, kneeling down. He flipped the silver lock on the front of the box open and rummaged through the contents until he found two skeins of red rope. He set that outside of the box before digging around in it again. He pulled out a wooden paddle, a leather strap, a flogger, and a cane before standing up. He stooped to gather everything in his arms before walking back to the bed.

 

Jack deposited all of the toys onto the bedside table, grabbing the rope first. He unwound the first skein of the red material, admiring the silky feel of it against his palm for a moment. He walked to the other side of the bed, taking one of Gabriel's wrists in his hands. He wound the rope around it gently, tying intricate knots to make sure that he couldn’t escape from the rope, but at the same time that he wouldn't be able to cut off his own circulation by accident. He tied the other end of the rope to the post of the headboard.

 

Walking to the foot of the bed, he repeated his knot-tying actions with Gabe's ankle, tying it to the footboard post. He did the same to Gabe's other ankle and wrist before stepping back and admiring his handiwork. Gabe's dark skin looked fantastic as contrasted against the ruby red of the rope around his wrists and ankles. He looked good enough to eat with the way he was tied spread eagle and waiting for Jack to do whatever he wanted to with his body.

 

Jack sat next to Gabe's hip, reaching out to rub down the slope of his back. Gabe relaxed under his touch. "We have a few things to talk about before we get started, Gabi." Gabe nodded to show Jack that he was still coherent enough to have the conversation and that he wasn't too far gone into his headspace.

 

"What's your color for all good?" Jack let his hand wander lower on Gabriel's back as he spoke, resting at the curve of his lower back.

 

"It's green, sir."

 

Jack chuckled lowly, sliding his hand down further to pinch Gabe's ass lightly. "That's not my name right now, is it?" Gabe moaned softly before shaking his head, pressing it against the pillow for a moment.

 

"No,  _ Daddy _ ."

 

Jack grinned to himself, rubbing over where he had pinched. "Good boy. What's the color for slow down and check on me?"

 

"Yellow, Daddy."

 

"Perfect. And your color for stop?"

 

"Red." Jack nodded, mostly to himself. He let his hand run over the curve of Gabe's ass a few times before slapping it lightly. Gabe jumped, mostly in surprise.

 

"Good boy. Why are you being punished tonight?" Gabe shifted slightly, subtly grinding his cock against the bed underneath him, where it was trapped between the sheets and his stomach.

 

Jack slapped his hand down harshly across both cheeks, watching the way they bounced and blushed. Gabe moaned softly, muffled by the pillow he had his head resting on.

 

"Because I cursed at the UN meeting." Jack nodded, smoothing his hand over where he had slapped.

 

"What else?"

 

Gabe groaned, "I lied about masturbating. I raised my voice at you." Jack nodded, waiting a moment before slapping his hand down again.

 

"Good. Let me tell you what I plan on doing. I'm going to give you a warm up, then I'm going to spank you with the wooden paddle. After that, I'm going to use the leather strap. I'll give you a small break, then I'm going to spank you with the flogger, only on your ass, and then we are going to finish everything up with some cane strokes. Understand?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," Gabe groaned again, shifting to get more comfortable before Jack got started. His heart was racing slightly in anticipation for what was to come. Jack grabbed an entire handful of one of Gabe's cheeks, squeezing and pulling it to the side to admire his hole.

 

"Then after that, I might fuck you. We'll wait and see about that." Gabe nodded, toes curling. Jack released his grip on Gabe's cheek and laid down a harsh swat at the curve where his ass met his thigh. Gabe jumped and tensed before settling back into his spot on the bed. Jack swatted him again and again, moving his aim around to make sure that he covered every inch of Gabe's ass in searing slaps. Gabe only squirmed a little bit, returning to his relaxed position when Jack gave him some time between swats to relax a bit. 

 

When Jack felt like Gabe's ass was warmed up enough, he stood, standing before the bedside table. He picked up the wooden paddle and slid his hand over the smooth surface. The paddle burned and had a deep, heavy sting unlike the other implements. Using the paddle was also likely to leave deep-set bruises if he wasn't cautious of how hard he swung or how long he used it. He turned the paddle over in his hands, watching the light of the room reflect off the smooth surface. 

 

Gabe wasn't sure if the paddle or the cane was his least favorite spanking tool. They both hurt pretty bad. The paddle covered a bigger area of his ass, but the cane left thin welts that he could feel for days after. He kept his face pressed against the pillow and waited for Jack to begin. 

 

He didn't have to wait long. Jack slapped the paddle down over his left cheek, then right, lightly to test his aim. Gabe tensed up and jumped in surprise, cheeks squeezing together. Jack brought it down harder, alternating sides with every swat. He increased the intensity of the swats after every few hits, watching Gabe's ass light up with splotches of reds and pinks under his attention. 

 

Jack paused and let the paddle rest across the entirety of his ass, giving Gabe a moment to collect himself and calm down. 

 

“Good boy. Count the next ten for me. Understand?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispered. 

 

Jack lifted the paddle and brought it down before pausing for Gabe to count. It took a moment, but after a ragged exhaled, Gabe murmured, “One.” 

 

Jack alternated the hits and paused after each one to let Gabe catch his breath from the shock of the pain and count out the number of the strike. After ten, Jack reached out and skimmed his hand over the reddened flesh, cooing softly. “Good boy, Gabe. You're doing so well for me, sweetheart.” 

 

Gabe just whined in response, clenching and unclenching his ass every few seconds to try to relieve the aching sting reverberating across his already sore ass. “That's right. Good boy. So good for me. Next is the strap. Think you're ready?” 

 

Gabe nodded against the pillow, pulling against his restraints for a moment before relaxing. Jack picked the leather strap up from the bedside table and laid it across Gabe's ass. He moaned softly as the coolness of the leather soothed the searing heat already emitting from his ass. “You're doing great, Gabe. 15 with the strap. Count these for me, too.” 

 

Jack waited for another minute before he picked the strap up, dragging it across Gabe's ass and upper thighs. He lashed it down suddenly, making Gabe yelp in pain and surprise. “O-one!” He cried out, tugging at his restraints. Jack paused for a moment and brought the strap down again, laying the strike down over his upper thighs, where the curve of his ass met the skin of his thighs. “T-t-two!” 

 

Jack cooed, “You're doing good. Taking your punishment so well.”  He kept a steady pace of ringing the belt down across Gabe’s equally steadily reddening ass, pausing every two swats to give him a moment to breathe and process the pain. Strikes with the strap caused a different type of burning compared to everything else; the area of impact was thinner than the paddle, leaving more area to cover and raising the chance that there would be an intersection of stripes. 

 

The last three strikes came fast and hard, the hardest of the 15. Gabe struggled against his bonds, crying out roughly. Jack set the belt on the bedside table and sat next to Gabe’s hip, like he had during Gabriel’s warmup. Gabe trembled slightly as he struggled to catch his breath after the ending strikes. Jack rubbed his slightly damp back soothingly, humming wordlessly to him. It took a few minutes, but Gabe calmed down enough to turn his face enough to gaze up at Jack. 

 

Jack could tell that he was deep in his headspace by the look in his eyes. His pupils were blown wide in arousal. Tears were clearing up in his eyes, obvious that they almost started to descend down his cheeks before he had gained control over them. Jack stroked his cheek lovingly, cupping his jaw when the back of his hand traveled down his face. 

 

“You’re doing very well, Gabriel. This is your little break, okay? What color are you right now?”

 

“Gr-” Gabe cleared his throat, voice thick, “Green, Daddy.” Jack leaned down and kissed Gabe gently, a chaste brush of their lips. 

 

“Good boy,” he murmured as he sat back, reaching up to run his fingers through his buzzed hair lovingly. “You’re such a good boy for me, Gabi. I’m very proud of you and how you’re taking your punishment.” Gabe physically reacted to Jack’s praise, trying to rise up on his knees and present himself for Jack’s taking. The rope around his ankles and wrists prevented him from rising up too far, but it still made Jack grin. 

 

“You like being my good boy, huh? I know you do. That’s why you’re so well behaved for me, even when you’re being punished. You love being good for Daddy,” Jack chuckled softly, running his hand down Gabe’s back slowly. He teased Gabe, acting like he was going to trail his hand down to his sore and aching ass a few times before he actually did, finally let his fingers drift lightly over the tender skin. 

 

Gabe moaned softly as Jack's cool fingers trailed over his beaten ass. Jack chuckled softly, doing it again. “Do you like that?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabe moaned out, pushing his ass up a little. Jack cupped his ass gently, slowly palming his handful. Gabe pushed back against his hand before bucking forward, struggling between choosing which sensation he wanted more - grinding his hard cock down against the sheets, or Jack's gentle hand caressing his ass and soothing away some of the sting. 

 

Jack slapped his ass lightly, cooing wordlessly afterward. “Are you ready for the flogger?” 

 

Gabe nodded, letting himself relax back against the bed, bucking his hips once. He had to bite his lip to keep from gasping as the sensitive head of his cock dragged across the comforter under him. Jack stood up from the bed and moved to the bedside table, picking the flogger up. 

 

Jack turned and looked Gabe over. His ass was almost the perfect shade. He just needed a little more, and the flogger was perfect. It stung lightly if he used the right strength. Jack gently slapped it down over his ass, enjoying his startled jump. He dragged the tails of the flogger across his ass slowly, watching him shiver. 

 

He lifted it and slapped it down again, harder this time. Gabe groaned quietly against the pillow, bucking his hips again. “Be still, Gabi.” Gabe nodded wordlessly, pressing his hips against the bed. Jack brought the flogger down again and again, slowly increasingly his pace. 

 

Eventually, Gabe started to whine after every stinging slap of the flogger against his thoroughly beaten butt. Jack increased the intensity of the strikes, watching the muscles in Gabe's back flex at every hit. He was doing great at staying still, even now. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Jack cooed as he continued to bring the flogger down across his ass. “You're staying still for me even when it's hard. You're such a good boy for your daddy, Gabi. I'm proud of you, sweetheart.” Jack set the flogger on the bedside table and picked the cane up, swishing it through the air. 

 

“Just 10 with the cane, since you're being so well behaved for Daddy. Are you going to count them for me?” Gabe nodded, flexing his ass once before relaxing again. 

 

“Good boy. Are you ready?” 

 

Gabe nodded again, exhaling deeply as he braced himself for the impact of the thin cane across his poor ass. 

 

He didn't have to wait long. Jack brought it down across his upper thighs, sawing the cane into the lash. Gabe whimpered out, “One.” He flexed his ass again, tensing up for the next strike. 

 

“Relax. You know I don't count it if you're tensed up when it hits. You don't want to have to do more than 10, do you, Gabi?” Gabe shook his head and forced his muscles to relax. 

 

Jack brought the cane down again, sawing it once more while Gabe grit out, “Two.” Jack paused, letting Gabe relax before striking again. “Th-three.” 

 

He kept the pattern of strike-saw-pause until Gabe counted out the last strike. Jack set the cane down on the bedside table and sat next to Gabe's hip, admiring his pretty ass. 

 

Ten identical red lines were going down his ass, from the top down to his upper thighs. They were an angry red, standing out among the slightly deeper shade of red that the rest of his ass was. Jack didn't touch him for a while, watching him twitch under his gaze for a few minutes. 

 

“You did so well, honey. You took all of your strikes and didn't complain once. You're such a good boy, Gabriel. I'm proud of you.” Jack finally reached out and touched his ass gently. Gabe choked out a quiet groan, pressing his ass up against his fingers. 

 

“You were so good. I think you deserve to come. I'm not going to fuck you, though. Your ass can't handle that right now.” Jack stood up and untied his wrists and ankles, walking around the bed in a clockwise pattern to do so. 

 

Jack laid down next to him, coaxing him to roll on his side and become his little spoon. Gabe turned on his side and pressed back against Jack. Jack let his hand wander down his chest, to his hard, leaking cock. 

 

He gripped his firmly, stroking him slowly at first. Gabe moaned loudly, pressing his head back against his strong shoulder for support. Jack rested his chin on Gabe's shoulder, looking down at Gabe's ruddy cock as he stroked it. 

 

Jack sped his hand up, wrapping his other arm around Gabe's waist as he squirmed to keep him still. Gabe's hips started bucking of their own accord, thrusting into Jack's tight fist. He came over Jack's knuckles with a strangled moan that sounded like it was forcefully ripped from his throat. Jack kept stroking him through his orgasm until he whimpered, finally releasing him. 

 

He reached behind himself and plucked a few tissues from the box on the bedside table, wiping up Gabe's spend and his hand. Gabe had his eyes closed, still trying to catch his breath. Jack tossed the tissues onto the floor to pick up later, wrapping his arms around Gabe's waist again. He pulled him closer. 

 

“You're so beautiful when you fall apart, honey.” Gabe chuckled softly, leaning his head back against Jack's shoulder. He turned slightly to look at him. 

 

“You're amazing, Jackie. Thank you.” Jack kissed him softly. 

 

“You're welcome, Gabe. Thank you for letting me.” Gabe chuckled again. 

 

“Anytime. I mean it this time - you're next.” 


End file.
